


Protective Cover

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A cop and her soon-to-be lover.RP Fic.





	Protective Cover

Casey had moved to greet the woman she would be guarding, her smile slightly soft as she noted how shyly the woman looked at her, clearly unable to hear a word she said. She had moved to sign her next words. 

'I'll be looking after you'. 

She knew this woman, Stephanie, was needing protection since she had, eventually, agreed to tell people what had happened with her ex-husband. Stephanie smiled softly and weakly before signing back.

 

‘Thank you.’ 

'My pleasure' 

Casey had signed, her smile soft even as she added. 

'Ready to come home?'

Stephanie smiled and nodded.

 

‘Yes I am.’

Casey smiled, holding a hand out to her. Stephanie smiled and took the offered hand. Casey had lead Stephanie to the car, helping her in before driving them both back to her home, moving to let the woman out and lead her to the door, pausing to lock the car before letting them both in. She had shut, then locked, the door behind them, moving to gently take the other woman's coat and hang it up for her, her smile soft even as she moved to tuck hair out of the other woman's eyes. 

'Would you like a drink?'

"Yes please."

Stephanie murred, choosing to speak for once. Casey paused, then after a moment continued to sign. 

'Coke or wine?'

"Coke please."

'Ice and lemon, or either, or none?'

"Both please."

'Make yourself comfortable.' 

Casey smiled, moving to get them both drinks. Smiling as she returned. Stephanie smiled and did indeed make herself comfortable on the sofa. Casey had soon settled beside her on the sofa, offering her the drink she had brought. Stephanie smiled and took the offered drink and had a sip. Casey smiled, settling closer to her even as she took a drink. Stephanie murred softly and nuzzled closer to Casey. 

'Happy Sweetness?' 

Casey asked sweetly, still signing, kissing her cheek softly, unable to stop herself. 

"Yes."

Steph mewed. Casey had smiled softly. 

'Good'.


End file.
